


「学科拟人」一锅物数炖肉

by Enolr1k



Category: Original Work, 学科拟人
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolr1k/pseuds/Enolr1k
Summary: 物♂→数学←物♀的一篇云霄飞车【R-18预警有BL GB情节感谢文手周晏山太太！*这里只是搬运工
Relationships: PhysicsXMathmatics
Kudos: 9





	「学科拟人」一锅物数炖肉

**Author's Note:**

> 南鼎市第三交通委提醒您：  
> 道路千万条，搞数第一条；  
> 行车不规范，数学两行泪。
> 
> 姓名指引：  
> Perseus-数学 ♂  
> Michaela-实验物理 ♀  
> Charles-理论物理 ♂

Perseus银色的头发有些凌乱的贴着脸，蓝色眸子有些湿漉漉的，他软嗒嗒的靠着坐台点了杯果酒。

他是个重欲又无情的人，他需要的床伴而不是情人，所以打了一炮他就走了，哪怕他浑身软的厉害 。 猩红色的舌头舔了舔杯子，他有些回味，别说味道还真不赖。  
对方是他的学弟叫Charles，现在年轻人啊，体力真好。对方很喜欢接吻，舔舐的让Perseus感觉对方要把他活吞一般，尤其是粉嫩的乳头被啃咬的留下了痕迹，现在变得红肿起来与衣服相贴带给他灼痛感，估计被磨破了皮。 Charles把他的两腿分开放到肩膀，性器紧紧的贴着他的臀缝。他的臀瓣又翘又软，被Charles捏的都留下了红色痕迹。Charles手指抹满润滑剂后伸进柔软的肠壁，Perseus感觉自己下身化成了水黏糊糊的，上面也没有停下先是亲吻后面变成了啃咬，像是要留下什么证明这个人的所有权一般。 

身下的人流了他一手的水，Charles认为他已经准备好了，便终于把自己的性器插入Perseus体内。两个人都为之一颤，喘息声互相交融，Perseus忍不住发出呻吟声，他眉梢间带着媚意，他搂上对方的舔舐着对方的颈部，使Charles更加情动。 他喜欢Charles在床上的表现，是炽烈的，充满了性欲的。他白皙的皮肤上满是痕迹，看起来淫荡极了。Charles在性事上有些强势，他的耻骨处被撞的发疼，白软的臀部变的红肿。 Perseus举起杯子一口饮尽。

这时身边坐下一个戴着可爱眼镜的白嫩嫩的男孩，他斜眼看了一眼，内心默默惊叹他面容的清秀漂亮，以及…和Charles惊人的相似度。  
少年眼睛亮亮的看着他，嘴角扬起一个甜糯的笑容：“小哥哥你叫什么名字，我叫Michel哦，要不要来试一试？”  
“我是0”Perseus无奈地揉了揉太阳穴说，小家伙看起来太嫩了，总不可能是1吧。 “哥哥，你不试一试怎么知道？”少年还不死心，手渐渐抚上他的大腿。 

Perseus的欲火本就尚未被熄灭。 在对方的撩拔下更是有些忍不住，他的眼角逐渐泛起了红色，整个人像是熟透的蜜桃，散发着甜腻味“那就试试吧。” 直到被少年带进房间压到床上，Perseus都有些没有反应过来，所以该说现在的小孩子果然不一般么？Perceus的尺寸非常不错，少年用手开始揉弄起来，上下套弄，甚至坏心眼的扣了扣马眼处。  
Perseus好看的眉微微蹙起的，情不自禁的张开双唇，喘息声夹杂着呻吟声流出，一副沉溺其中难能挣脱的模样。 

少年缓缓解开了衣扣。在Perseus有些迷离的眼光中，露出了被白色绸缎半包裹的身体，手指一点点的解开露出了丝绸下掩盖的秘密，骄傲地向Perseus展示…巨大白嫩的双乳。

“据说你跟我Charles打得火热？”奶声奶气的声音一下变得成熟媚惑，面前美人的嘴角泛起一丝笑意，“久仰大名了呢，Perseus先生”  
“你……”  
“是Charles的姐姐，要叫我Michaela哦♡”一副计划通的表情。

目光由迷离渐渐变得惊讶 ，Michaela接着解开了头发露出披肩的棕发，她露出了略带得意的笑容吻上了Perseus，让他把还没有说完的话也一并吞下。

Michaela手中的性器渐渐吐露了乳白色的精液，她不擦手上精液，又去蹂躏他可口的乳首，乳白的液体在乳珠上显的格外色情，鬼使神差她被低头啃食用牙齿玩弄起来了Perseus的乳头。 

Perseus下面硬的厉害，性器昂扬的挺着头，后面那处也开始流水了，他饥渴难耐的看着她，一边忍不住把自己她那里送，一边讨好似的舔弄着Michaela的胸，他像是一只贪吃的小猫嘬奶一般，舔舐她丰盈的双乳。  
Michaela被他舔的兴起，捉住他的腰，将他上身抬起，手指闲着玩弄揉捏起了他的下身，不停地搓揉盈满春汁的双囊，看他渴求的目光觉得有趣极了。她不由把几指手指插入他的后穴，她的手上有还没来的急取下的戒指，冰凉激得男子微微一颤，整个人都想要缩成一团。Michaela却得了趣，手指被那处包裹着的感觉真好。

对方的神情让她忍不住想要欺负，把自己刚才从胸脯上解下来的白色丝绸往里面塞，他那处是娇嫩的肠壁，那怕这丝绸摸起来触感丝滑极了，因为干燥让他觉得疼极了，蓝色的眸子像被水侵湿了一样，perceus可怜的看着她。 “别…啊—”这声音是带了哭腔的。 Michaela被她逼出了眼泪，腰悬在半空，哆嗦个不停。Michaela扶住了他的腰，那带着湿热汗意的皮肤，几乎要吸住她手掌的触感，让她神魂颠倒。 她开始把那丝绸往外抽，“啊啊啊——”每个字，都是变了声调被从喉咙里榨出来的。塞入体内的丝绸被毫不留情的全部抽出，有些还没有被液体打湿，因为速度快的摩擦让Perceus崩溃，性器更是射出一股粘稠的精液。 

Michaela看着Perceus张着嘴巴，吐出舌头，欲叫无声的模样，干渴的感觉前所未有的强烈。她伸手又开始把玩Perceus的大肉棒，没过多久那处便又扬起了头。

“轻一点，我…从来没有和女人…”  
居然是个处男？  
也是，这个尺寸的0身边可永远不会缺男人，更何况是这个精力旺盛的家伙。

Michaela把沾满津液的手指插入他的嘴中模拟着性器插入，另一只手握住他的下身缓缓坐下。

当Charles进来时看见的就是这样一副场景，他的姐姐骑乘在他的情人身上，两人身上都是欢爱后的痕迹。他的小情人Perseus在全力中出之后早已经有些神志不清，只是嘴里还舔着他姐姐的手指。  
Michaela下身淌着白色的液体，丝毫不在意自己一丝不挂地出现在弟弟面前，甚至发出来邀请“要不要一起？”

**Author's Note:**

> 数学：被活活榨干
> 
> 如果有语病等小bug请告知√  
> 文手：周晏山  
> 金主+搬运人lof：enolrik


End file.
